Dejarte ir
by kylenete
Summary: Sesshomaru cansado de sentirse rechazado por Rin, decide terminar su relación sin saber la razón de su negativa.
1. Cómo fue

**Hola de nuevo, aquí está la tercera historia de la cual les hable es corta con tres capítulos nada mas, pero un poco más largos que los que tenía el obsequio. Ésta totalmente ambientada en la actualidad.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sólo los utilizo por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

Cómo fue

Apoyando su mano derecha en la puerta para evitar que Rin, que le daba la espalda la abriese, Sesshomaru utilizaba la otra mano para abrazarla por la cintura, mientras apoyaba su frente en el cabello de ella y le decía:

-**Por qué no peleas por mi? tan poco te importo? por qué me dejas pensando sólo estás conmigo porque no puedes estar con Inuyasha?**

Mientras Rin escuchaba a su novio decir estas palabras no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas mientras tomaba la mano que Sesshomaru tenía en su cintura y se daba vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos.

Le debía una explicación y el momento que tanto temía había llegado.

**Algún tiempo atrás  
**  
Sesshomaru Taisho ingeniero de profesión, vio su ordenada vida amenazada cuando su padre le pidió sí podía darle albergue a su hermano Inuyasha, que iba a comenzar sus estudios de bachillerato en una escuela cercana a su casa, ya que su padre Inu no y su madre Izayoi, vivían en extremo opuesto a dicha escuela y para facilitar la vida estudiantil de su hijo menor habían recurrido a su primogénito para que compartiera casa con él.

Sesshomaru reacio en todo momento acepto dejando claro que sería solamente durante el tiempo que su hermano lograba conseguir algún lugar cercano donde vivir.

Sorprendentemente, lo que en un principio iban a ser algunos meses se habían tornado en más de dos años ya que una vez asentado en su nueva escuela, Inuyasha comenzó la búsqueda de un nuevo hogar la cual el propio Sesshomaru le dijo que cancelará, aludiendo que no pensaba que Inuyasha fuera tan ordenado y limpio como él mismo, además de que solamente estaba en casa por las tardes que llegaba de la escuela en un principio junto con su novia Kagome y algunos meses más tarde con la amiga de ambos Rin, con destino a estudiar o preparar alguna asignación escolar.

Por las tardes que llegaba del trabajo, Sesshomaru se encontraba que si el trío se encontraba en casa estaban en el salón, que por cierto él nunca utilizaba, o estaban en la cocina preparándose algo de comer, para luego continuar con sus labores escolares, hasta no más tarde de las 8 de la noche, horario en el cual Kagome y Rin se retiraban, la primera vivía, coincidentemente, en un templo cercano y la segunda pudo saber que vivía en una residencia estudiantil un poco retirada, cuya única ruta de transporte cesaba su servicio pasadas las 8.30 pm.

En un principio Sesshomaru no interaccionaba mucho con el trío, pero después de que su estómago sucumbiera al saborear algún guiso preparado por alguna de las chicas, no lo puedo evitar más. Porque otra cosa que los hermanos tenían en común era su nula habilidad culinaria, viviendo siempre de comida comprada, sándwiches, pizzas y hamburguesas.

Con el tiempo Sesshomaru se volvió asiduo a las cenas del trío y alguna vez incluso se anotó cuando estos salieron al cine o a dar solamente una vuelta. Se divierta mucho con la dinámica que estos tenían, parecían una única entidad, aunque estaba más que claro que su hermano estaba completamente prendado de Kagome, siempre tenía algún gesto cariñoso y totalmente casto con su amiga Rin, Kagome a su vez no parecía incómoda por la muestras de cariño que su novio le profesaba a la chica, si no por el contrario ella misma las propiciaba, cuando como dos niños su novio y su amiga se ponían a pelear por tonterías, del tipo te comiste mi última papa, o te bebiste todo mi refresco.

Pasado el tiempo Sesshoamru no pudo evitar empezar a observar más de la cuenta a Rin, era una chica a su parecer muy hermosa, tenía el cabello obscuro muy largo que normalmente siempre traía suelto o prendido en un lateral en la cabeza y siempre estaba sonriendo, por las tonterías de su hermano o por cualquier cosa que pasará. Además no pudo dejar de notar lo atractiva que era, aún teniendo el cuerpo siempre cubierto con jeans y camisas no muy femeninas, sino más bien infantiles con dibujos y frases graciosas en ellas.

También se dio cuenta que era muy dedicada a sus estudios y siempre era la voz de la cordura cuando el par de novios no querían seguir, aunque alguna vez se dejaba corromper y acaban viendo películas o jugando videojuegos. De las pláticas que tuvo con ella pudo seguir descubriendo más rasgos de su personalidad, era muy respetuosa y siempre tenía curiosidad por el tipo de trabajo que el realizaba siendo ingeniero, ya que sólo tenía unos meses más para decidir especialidad y escoger carrera universitaria.

Un día de tantos que el trío estaba estudiando, Kagome se sintió mal y se fue a recostar al cuarto de su hermano, Sesshomaru estando en la cocina pudo escuchar cuando Inuyasha le decía a Rin que era la amiga más bonita que tenía y como ella descubriendo sus intenciones, le dijo que se fuera con Kagome que terminaría la tarea y la mandaría por correo a su profesor.

Al notar como su hermano cerraba la puerta de su habitación salió al salón para después de dar las buenas tardes, le preguntase a Rin sí era muy difícil la asignación que tenían, a lo que ella le contestó difícil no, sólo extensa, por que había que crear algunos modelos estadísticos y vaciar muchos datos al programa informático. Sesshomaru conocedor del programa le dijo que la ayudaría ya que no tenía mucho que hacer y disfrutaba de la estadística.

Enfrascados en la tarea el tiempo paso volando y cuando Rin enviaba el trabajo fue consciente de que eran pasadas las 10 de la noche, cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora le dijo al joven que llamaría taxi, ya que creía que Kagome pasaría la noche ahí. Sesshomaru dándose cuenta que no había cenado le dijo que porque no cenaban y dado que el taxi le saldría muy caro y no debía estar en la calle muy tarde, le dijo que le dejaba su habitación para quedarse y mejor que se marchará temprano por la mañana.

Rin entendiendo su punto le dijo que le agradecía mucho la oferta pero no hacía falta que le diera su habitación, bastaba con que le diese algunas sábanas y almohadas, para dormir en el salón. Queriendo retribuirle un poco por las veces que le invitó a comer comida decente le dijo que no aceptaba un no como respuesta. A la mañana siguiente Seshomaru se levantó y al dirigirse a su cuarto y observó como Rin ya no estaba y su cama estaba perfectamente hecha y plagada con el olor de la chica.

Así, fue cuestión de tiempo de que Sesshomaru desarrollará sentimientos por la amiga de su hermano, aunque en un inicio intentó negarlos, cuando estos se hicieron más fuertes decidió que era tiempo de hablar con ella. Por lo que un día que su hermano y su novia salieron a comprar ingredientes faltantes para la cena que Rin preparaba, le dijo que sí le apetecía ir al cine, a lo que ella le contestó que no sabía sí Inuyasha y Kagome querrían salir. Sesshomaru siendo más claro le dijo que la invitaba a ella solamente, notando inmediatamente como la chica se ponía nerviosa tirando varios utensilios de la cocina.

Tratando sonar lo más calmada posible Rin le dijo que no entendía la razón de tal invitación a lo que el desconcertado y sin argumentos que escondieran la verdad sobre la invitación, le dijo que quería tratar un asunto delicado y no quería que su hermano y Kagome se enterasen. Más por cordialidad y un poco desconcertada Rin acepto diciéndole que el sábado le vería en el cine a media tarde.

El día acordado después de verse en la puerta del cine, Sesshomaru le dijo que mejor porque no se dirigían a un café cercano, Rin intrigada acepto su oferta ya que el sitio quedaba a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban.

Al llegar ahí Rin vio como Sesshomaru comenzaba a trastabillar con las palabras hasta que al fin le dijo que le gustaba mucho y quería comenzar una relación con ella.

Sesshomaru no comprendió como ella al escuchar sus palabras se puso en extremo nerviosa y después de levantarse aparatosamente arrollando varias cosas de la mesa, le dijo que lo disculpará si alguna vez le había dado una impresión equivocada pero no podía corresponder a su petición, para luego salir rápidamente y alejarse dejándolo con una severa confusión mental.

Durante los días siguientes Sesshomaru fue testigo de como el trío ya no iba más a su casa y por si eso fuera poco una tarde al llegar se encontró con que Inuyasha estaba esperándole mientras le gritaba que qué era lo que le había hecho a Rin ya que no quería ir su hogar y la sola mención de su nombre la ponía nerviosa.

Sesshomaru verdaderamente desconcertado le dijo que no le había hecho nada y le pidió el favor de que le dijera donde vivía ella, ya que era importante que hablará con la chica. Inuyasha negándose le dijo que más le valía no acercarse a ella y que a partir de ese día comenzaría a buscar donde vivir.

Seshomaru sintiéndose derrotado como último recurso le confesó sus sentimientos diciéndole que sus intenciones con ella eran serias y sólo quería aclarar lo sucedido e intentar entender porque ella se había negado, pidiéndole de nuevo que por favor le dijera donde vivía.

Inuyasha sorprendido le dijo que no podía decirle donde vivía ya ella lo consideraba el único sitio seguro que tenía, pero le dijo que ese viernes no tendrían la última sesión de clase y se irían al centro comercial a dar un paseo. Así que sí quería verla podía ir a la salida del colegio pero le advirtió que el estaría ahí vigilando sus pasos.

Seshomaru sin terminar de entender por qué su hermano la protegía tanto, aceptó diciéndole que ahí estaría. Así ese viernes al salir de clase Rin se sorprendió cuando vio a Sesshomaru parado en la puerta del colegio, temerosa y queriendo dar la vuelta fue detenida por Inuyasha quien le decía que le diera una oportunidad a su hermano de hablar y si después de oírlo ya no querría saber más de él, el mismo se encargaría de que nunca la volviese a molestar.

Sin estar muy segura se acercó a él y lo saludo cortésmente disculpándose de nuevo por haberse ido así el día del café. Sesshomaru invitándola a caminar le dijo que no hacía falta una disculpa y lo único que quería era hablar con ella. Así que diciéndole si por favor la acompañaba al parque aledaño al colegio se explicaría mejor. Rin sintiéndose en deuda por su comportamiento anterior le dijo que estaba de acuerdo, solamente pidiéndole un momento para despedirse de sus amigos.

Al regresar comenzaron a caminar en silencio y cuando llegaron tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol. Sesshomaru comenzó diciéndole que no le dio tiempo explicarse bien, si era cierto que le gustaba y que quería comenzar una relación con ella, pero también era consciente de que posiblemente ella no sintiera lo mismo, así que lo único que quería era una oportunidad para demostrarle que sus intenciones con ella eran serias y que le permitiera conocerla más y si con el tiempo ella estaba de acuerdo fueran algo más que amigos.

Rin un poco desconcertada le dijo que agradecía sus palabras y que en respuesta a su honestidad ella haría lo mismo. Así que le dijo que le parecía un hombre muy amable y de sentimientos nobles pero que aunque lo consideraba una hombre muy guapo nunca se le pasó por la cabeza ninguna clase de relación con él, más allá de ser el hermano de su mejor amigo.

Sesshomaru aliviado un poco con sus palabras le dijo que él seria paciente y lo único que quería es la oportunidad para demostrarle lo que sentía y que no tendrían que hacer muchos cambios a la rutina que llevaba, ya que él se conformaba con verla cuando fuera a su casa con su hermano y cuñada, lo único que le pedía es que alguna vez salieran ellos para platicar y pasar tiempo juntos a solas.

Rin aunque un poco temerosa le dijo que estaba bien que lo intentarían pero que le tuviera paciencia ya que no quería que su relación tuviera como consecuencia el distanciamiento con Kagome e Inuyasha.

Así la rutina del trío volvió a ser la de antes, con la diferencia que Seshomaru siempre estaba en los alrededores y cuando ellos terminaban con sus labores el invariablemente se les unía a la cena y siempre acompañaba a Rin a tomar el transporte que la llevaba a casa.

Más adelante comenzaron a salir solos y para el tiempo que Rin ingresaba a su último semestre antes del bachillerato ella y Sesshomaru ya eran novios. Ahora como su hermano y cuñada habían escogido la especialidad de Salud y ella la de Biología ya no compartían más tardes de estudios, pero continuaban viéndose en casa de los hermanos, ya que Rin pasaba mucho tiempo ahí con Sesshomaru y Kagome hacia lo propio con Inuyasha.

Seshomaru por su parte estaba más que contentó ya que logró ganarse el corazón de la chica llenadola de detalles y atenciones, lo único que no había conseguido era derribar la barrera que ella tenía puesta entre ellos en cuanto al contacto íntimo. Ya que sí bien se besaban y abrazaban de manera apasionada con mucha frecuencia, cuando el intentaba dar un paso más ella se retraía y buscaba un pretexto para alejarse de él.

Inuyasha tuvo que reconocer que había estado muy equivocado con su hermano ya se había portado muy bien con Rin, aunque en un principio no supo cómo reaccionar al cambio continuó siendo como era con Rin, abrazándola y mostrándole su cariño sin importar que incluso Sesshomaru estuviera presente.

Esa tarde Sesshoamru llegaba a su casa, después de tener que ir de urgencia a la oficina aún siendo sábado, caminaba a su hogar con ansias ya que habían quedado ambas parejas de acuerdo para cenar para luego ir a ver una película y como recientemente había adquirido su auto le prometió a Rin que la llevaría a su casa en cuanto terminará la función.

Había estado un poco malhumorado ese día en particular, ya que la noche anterior una vez más Rin había rechazado sus intentos para tener intimidad y si a eso se le sumaba que a veces la notaba muy hermética, a diferencia de la manera que actuaba con su hermano, dándole la impresión que entre ellos había una especia de vínculo que por mucho que intentaba no era capaz de romper y muchos menos igualar con su novia.

Así que intentando no darle más importancia decidió que esa noche la pasaría bien porque después de todo Rin por primera vez le mostraría el lugar donde vivía. Con esa idea entró a la casa y de inmediato el olor a comida italiana invadió su olfato, pero al buscar a su novia y a los demás no los vio en las inmediaciones. Al irse adentrando a la casa oyó sus voces provenientes del cuarto de su hermano.

Al dejar sus cosas e irse acercando pudo notar que Rin e Inuyasha peleaban, para variar, por quien lavaría los platos, Rin le decía que esta vez no se hiciera el tonto y que a él le tocaba lavar los platos ya que ella había cocinado, a lo que Kagome secundaba diciendo que ella había ayudado a Rin en la cocina. Mientras se lavaba las manos Sesshomaru continuaba escuchando como su hermano les decía a las chicas, que él era el amo de la casa y que las estaban ahí para servirlo, en lo que Rin le contestó que ni loca que estuviera.

Lo que no se esperó es que llegar a la puerta de la habitación era que Inuyasha estuviera sobre de Rin que con la espalda en la cama era inmovilizada con las rodillas de Inuyasha a cada lado de sus caderas, mientras detenía sus manos a cada lado de su rostro, mientras Kagome y Rin reían a todo pulmón cuando Inuyasha le decía a la segunda que iba a hacer lo que él le decía y que no iba a haber más discusión.

Al ver que Sesshomaru estaba en la puerta, Rin se quedo paralizada y antes de poder hacer otra cosa escuchó como decía -**Creo que tu y yo sobramos Kagome, deberíamos dejarlos solos para que den rienda suelta a sus pasiones**.

No fue hasta que el portazo de la puerta del cuarto de Sesshomaru se escuchó, cuando Rin logró articular palabra y pidiendo a Inuyasha que la soltará fue tras él. Inuyasha queriendo intervenir hizo amago de seguirlos, pero cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó la voz de su novia que le decía -**Déjalos Inu necesitan estar solos, es momento que Rin se sinceré con él**.

Kagome estaba al tanto del problema entre ellos ya que Rin le había dicho de las intenciones de Sesshomaru, así que sabiendo que era el momento de su amiga contará la verdad, cerró la puerta del cuarto de su novio y le dijo que vieran un poco de televisión para poder darles privacidad.

Rin cuando llego al cuarto de Sesshomaru y tocó la puerta mientras le decía a su novio que era ella y que por favor le permitiera pasar para aclarar lo sucedido, no obtuvo respuesta y cuando estuvo a punto de irse escuchó la puerta abrir y se topó con la mirada ambarina muy encolerizada de Sesshomaru. Dando unos pasos para atrás su novio sólo le dio espacio suficiente para entrar quedando muy cerca de puerta, la cual Rin cerró a sus espaldas, buscando que su conversación no fuera escuchada.

Cuando estaba a punto de hablar oyó a Sesshomaru decirle que no creía que hubiera nada que hablar ya que con lo que había visto era más que evidente que su amor y deseo no eran precisamente para él. Rin diciéndole que eso no era cierto, le dijo que ella se había enamorado de él y que lo que sentía por Inuyasha era sólo amor fraternal.

Enfurecido Seshomaru le dijo que sí eso era cierto que se lo demostrará en ese momento y que hicieran el amor como cualquier pareja de novios. Rin visiblemente nerviosa no pudo articular palabra y se quedó de piedra cuando Sesshomaru le dijo que se fuera que eran más de las siete y si no se daba prisa perdería su transporte.

Rin derrotada y sin poder emitir sonido entendió que no podía hacer mucho y pensando que tal vez pasado el tiempo el coraje de su novio disminuyese y pudieran hablar con más calma se dio la vuelta para irse y cuando había girado el picaporte y estaba por abrir la puerta sintió como de golpe la mano derecha de su novio la cerraba, mientras que con su mano izquierda la abrazaba de su cintura al mismo tiempo que le decía que por qué no peleaba por él, que si tan poco le importaba y por qué le dejaba con la idea de que sólo estaba con él porque no podía estar con Inuyasha.

Rin ya no pudiendo huir de la situación, comenzó a llorar y mientras tomaba la mano que tenía en su cintura se dio vuelta y le decía al mirarlo a los ojos:

-La única razón por la que me llevo así con Inuyasha y dejo que me haga lo que me hace, es porque sé que esta tan enamorado de Kagome que en su cabeza y corazón sólo hay cabida para amor fraternal por mí. En cambio cuando tu me miras, me tocas o me besas siento la pasión con la que lo haces y sé que tu deseo es que hagamos el amor y eso no es malo, al menos no lo sería para alguien en otras condiciones distintas a la mía. Pero créeme cuando te digo que te quiero, te quiero mucho, estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti, pero no consideró que sea una chica normal, no al menos para dejar que mis sentimientos por ti me permitan hacer el amor contigo y dejarme llevar de la manera que tú lo deseas.

Cuando término de decir eso Sesshomaru vio como su novia lo tomaba de las mano llevaba a la cama para que sentarán, mientras le decía le iba a contar la razón por la cual rehuía tanto la intimidad con él.

**Bueno hasta aquí, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**


	2. La razón de todo

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer la historia.**

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.**

La razón de todo

Rin comenzó su historia diciéndole que cuando se quedo sola, después de morir Kaede la mujer con quien vivía, decidió mudarse a un departamento más cercano a la escuela donde estudiaba. Sesshomaru sabía que los padres de Rin murieron siendo ella muy joven y que había quedado bajo la custodia de Kaede, una mujer mayor, sin hijos y amiga de la familia.

Pero lo que nunca supo o más bien lo que Rin no le había dicho nunca, era porque se había mudado la residencia donde vivía en la actualidad tan alejada de todo. Así qué volviendo su atención a su novia escuchó cómo le contaba que en un principio cuando llego a la escuela no conocía a nadie y al poco tiempo un muchacho llamado Bankotsu la comenzó a cortejar, escuchó cómo le dijo que le pareció bueno y nunca tuvo motivos para pensar mal de él, así que cuando le pidió que sea su novia no vio nada fuera de lo común.

Teniendo unos pocos meses de salir juntos, Rin le dijo como Bankotsu comenzó a dejarle ver las intenciones de que se acostarán, cosa que para Rin sería la primera experiencia y se negaba por temor a lo desconocido. Dada la insistencia del chico y el cariño que sentía por el no tardo mucho en acceder a sus deseos, así que una tarde que no estaban los padres de él en su casa la citó y lo que en palabras de ella fue, una experiencia algo incómoda y un poco dolorosa se acostó con él.

Le contó que recordaba haberse quedado dormida y ya entrada la noche cuando Bankotsu le dijo que sus padres estaban por llegar decidió irse a su casa. Llegados este punto Rin le preguntó si estaba bien y si quería que continuará, a lo que Sesshomaru le contestó que sí y mientras apretaba los puños para controlar sus emociones.

Pasados los días en los que Rin no supo nada o vio a Bankotsu, comenzó a preocuparse y cuando se lo topo por los pasillos de la escuela lo llamó y le dijo que sin que ella lo esperase comenzó a gritarle frente a todos que dejará de buscarlo, que lo que había entre ellos había acabado y que se olvidará de él de una vez por todas.

Sintiéndose observada por todos, Rin no supo qué hacer más que darse la vuelta y creyendo que ella tenía la culpa de lo que sea que hubiese acabado con la relación, no volvió a buscarlo.

Rin paró un momento en su relato y le dijo que hubiera olvidado todo y que hubiera seguido con su vida normal de no ser porque un día al salir de clases encontró que era señalada por un grupo de muchachos mientras Bankotsu tenía colgada en su automóvil la sábana con manchas de sangre que ella perdió al haber tenido su primera experiencia sexual con él.

Sesshomaru continuó escuchando sintiendo la furia acumularse en su interior, la cual aumentó cuando Rin le dijo que de pronto se vio rodeada por los amigos de Bankotsu, que le tiraban fotos de ella semidesnuda dormida en el cuarto del chico, le dijo que mientras lloraba solamente le pedía a Bankotsu que detuviera todo, que ella no le había hecho nada y que por favor no la avergonzará más.

Sin ver a al chico con intenciones de terminar quiso huir de no ser porque fue detenida por Inuyasha mientras le decía que no se preocupará que en seguida tendría una disculpa.

Rin prosiguió su relato contándole a Sesshomaru como Inuyasha le había advertido a Bankotsu que se disculpará inmediatamente si no se las vería con él, pero Bankotsu sin ganas de disculparse le dijo que se metiera en sus asuntos. Rin le relató cómo su hermano le asestó el primer golpe y que cuando Bankotsu se lo quiso devolver, Inuyasha fue más rápido y lo tiro al suelo, hecho que su hermano aprovecho para decirle que se disculpará o eso sólo sería el principio.

Bankotsu visiblemente asustado escupió algo parecido a una disculpa e Inuyasha tomó la sábana que estaba en el auto y se volvió a ella. Rin le dijo que no supo en qué momento una chica, que resultó ser Kagome, ya estaba de su lado y la mantenía abrazada calmando su llanto.

Rin le dijo que ese día Inuyasha y Kagome estuvieron con ella hasta que pudo calmarse un poco y les dijo donde vivía, después de acompañarla a su casa le dijeron que podía contar con ellos y que la verían al día siguiente en el colegio. Resultaba que estaban en el mismo salón, sólo que ella al casi no hablar con nadie y en sus ratos libres estar siempre en compañía de Bankotsu no había interaccionado demasiado con ellos.

Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Rin le dijo que aún no terminaba ya que algunos días después al llegar al departamento donde vivía, había decenas de fotos de ella en cama de Bankotsu pegadas en las ventanas y metidas en los buzones de los vecinos. Así que desde ese día se mudó a la residencia en la que vivía ahora y que sólo Kagome e Inuyasha sabían donde quedaba ya que ellos le ayudaron con su mudanza y por miedo a que volviese a suceder algo parecido.

Rin finalizó diciéndole que la disculpará por no haberle contado todo antes pero no tenía planeado tener pareja pronto y menos enamorarse de él como lo había hecho. Le dijo que sabía que en algún momento de su relación deberían tener intimidad, ya que era lo más normal entre dos personas que se quieren, pero que no había reunido el valor suficiente para decirle que cada vez que se besaban y notaba como sus caricias subían de tono, ella lo único que veía eran las escenas vividas a raíz de su encuentro con Bankotsu.

Sesshomaru sintiéndose enfurecido y avergonzado a partes iguales vio como su novia se levantaba y se apoyaba en el escritorio que tenía a un lado de la cama, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y bajaba el rostro un poco apenada.

Sin nada mejor que decir le preguntó que había pasado con Bankotsu, a lo que ella le dijo que al poco tiempo de lo sucedido con ella, uno de sus amigo un tal Naraku, le hizo lo mismo a otra chica y fueron expulsados cuando se descubrió que tenían una especie de juego que consistía en llevarse a cuánta virgen pudieran a la cama con la finalidad de juntar pruebas para presumir entre ellos, como en su caso con la sábana y las fotografías. Remató diciendo que se habían metido con la chica equivocada por que el padre de la muchacha en cuestión, Kagura, era un abogado que no dudo en meterlos a la cárcel por violación y acoso.

Aprovechando el momento de total sinceridad, le dijo que Kagome le había contado que Inuyasha se sentía culpable, porque a pesar de que no se arrepentía de haberla ayudado pensaba que de no ser por él Bankotsu no hubiera reaccionado así y habría hecho lo que hizo en él antiguo lugar donde vivía. Rin le dijo que creía que esa era la razón por la cual siempre estaba tan pendiente de ella y trataba de cuidarla al máximo.

Al escuchar ésto Sesshomaru respiró profundamente y se levantó para acercarse a Rin y abrazarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello y le pedía perdón por haberla tratado de esa manera. Rin diciendo que no había nada que perdonar ya que ella había propiciado la situación con su silencio y le dijo que ella sí tenía ganas de hacer el amor con él pero su miedo y sus recuerdos eran más fuertes y le impedían disfrutar de sus caricias y besos.

Sesshomaru entendiendo por primera vez su negativa y todo lo demás, le dijo que como le había prometido en los inicios de su relación, sería paciente y esperaría a que ella estuviese lista, no sin antes decirle que no le rehuyera a su toque ya que nunca iría más allá de lo que ella le autorizase.

Después de besarse por largo rato y recuperando todo su buen humor Sesshomaru le dijo que moría de hambre y que se les haría tarde para el cine, Rin más que contenta le dijo que iría por los chicos.

Al llegar al salón el trío se sorprendió cuando Seshomaru ya tenía puesta la mesa y les decía que estaba tan de buen humor que él les invitaría al cine. Al terminar y después de los reclamos de Rin los hermanos se dieron a la tarea de lavar los platos, momento que aprovecho el mayor para decirle su hermano que le agradecía infinitamente lo que había hecho por Rin, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería Inuyasha le dijo que no había nada que agradecer y en broma le dijo que no dudaría en hacer lo mismo si él la hacía sufrir.

Más tarde esa noche cuando Sesshomaru la llevaba después del cine, la noto callada y le preguntó sí pasaba algo, a lo que ella le respondió que después de todo lo ocurrido no tenía ganas de separarse de él, pero a pesar de eso no se creía preparada para hacer el amor esa noche. Sesshomaru sintiendo algo similar le dijo que podía quedarse con él las noches que quisiera y que solamente cuando ella se sintiera lista tendrían relaciones.

Al llegar a la residencia donde vivía le pidió un momento para subir por algo para pasar la noche y que sí no le importaba otro día le enseñaba su casa, ya que era muy tarde y no quería hacer demasiado ruido por los demás habitantes de la casa. Sesshomaru entendiendo le dijo que no había problema y que la esperaba.

Al llegar a casa un muy sorprendido Inuyasha le dijo en el tono que siempre usaba con ella, que no conforme con torturarlo de día ahora tendría que soportarla por las noches Sesshomaru muy divertido le contestó que la puerta estaba abierta y que era libre de buscar un sitio donde Rin no lo molestase. Riendo hasta por los codos le dio un beso fraternal a Rin a modo de buenas noches y se despido de su hermano, ya que al día siguiente había prometido acompañar a Kagome a ver su primo Koga que acaba de llegar a la ciudad.

Al llegar a la habitación Sehomaru le dijo que acomodará sus cosas y que aprovechará para cambiarse en lo que él hacía lo propio y se lavaba los dientes. Una vez finalizada la rutina de ambos se acostaron en la cama y mientras estaban abrazados Rin le dijo a su novio que le agradecía su comprensión y paciencia y que haría todo lo posible para poder dejarse llevar, ya que según Kagome cuando estaba con Inuyasha sentía cosas indescriptibles y que ella quería sentir eso con él.

Dándole algunos besos Seshomaru le dijo que esperaba poder hacerle sentir lo que ella esperará. Al poco tiempo cayeron dormidos y esa noche Rin tuvo un sueño tranquilo sintiendo a su novio a un lado.

**Bueno hasta aquí, gracias por leer y nos vemos para el desenlace.**


	3. Intimidad

**Hola de nuevo gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, aquí el desenlace de la historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

Intimidad

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Rin se sincerará con su novio y en ese tiempo las cosas sólo habían podido mejorar, ya que después de quedarse una primera noche en la casa de su novio, se volvió parte de la rutina de ambos pasar la noche juntos. Aunque no habían hecho el amor aún, Rin ya se sentía en extremo cómoda con las caricias de su novio, llegando incluso a dejar que la tocará por debajo de la ropa o incluso que la viera medio desnuda.

Sesshomaru por su parte había cumplido su palabra y se mostraba en extremo paciente en lo referente a hacer el amor, sabía que había logrado algunos avances pero no quería precipitar las cosas y tirar por la borda todo lo que había conseguido.

Durante todo el tiempo transcurrido Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha habían logrado aprobar su primer año de Universidad con muy buenas notas, Inuyasha y Kagome en Medicina y Rin en la carrera de Biología, ya que después de mucho darle vueltas decidió que se especializaría en botánica.

Así el tiempo había avanzado con normalidad y aunque Rin y Kagome ya conocían a los padres de sus novios, esa noche sería especial ya que Inu no e Izayoi habían invitado a los cuatro a su casa en una cena como parte de la celebración de su aniversario de bodas.

Rin salía de bañarse y se dirigía al cuarto que solía ser de Inuyasha ya que semanas atrás y después de que Sesshomaru se lo propusiera, aludiendo que dormía más en su casa que en su residencia, Rin se mudó definitivamente con él, al mismo tiempo Inuyasha había dicho que era tiempo de buscarse una nueva casa, ya que Kagome y el también se mudarían juntos y que sería algo complicado estar los cuatro en la misma casa y añadiendo en tono de broma "**dos mujeres y un sólo baño es un infierno que no quiero vivir**".

Así, cubierta sólo con su toalla buscaba entre las cajas traídas de su antigua residencia los zapatos que hacían juego con el vestido que se quería poner. Aunque quedaban algunas horas para la cena, había decidido cambiar sus planes y venir antes a arreglarse ya que quería comprar un presente para los padres de Sesshomaru, y en lugar de ir directo de la universidad, decidió saltarse las últimas clases, no había podido avisarle a su novio ya que se dio cuenta que se había dejado el teléfono en la casa al salir por la mañana.

Sesshomaru se dirigía a su hogar ya que al haberse roto algunas tuberías en la oficina comenzaron a inundarse y después de poner a salvo todo lo que podían su jefe les dijo que les daba la tarde libre, dado que no podían hacer mucho hasta que el problema se arreglase. No le había avisado a Rin ya que toda su brillantes mental se acabada cuando se trataba de memorizar números de teléfono y como esa mañana se había dejado el móvil en casa no pudo contactar con ella.

Quería cambiarse porque al resguardar todo en cajas se empapó y manchó la ropa, al llegar a su casa se dirigió al baño y mientras se quitaba la ropa para darse una ducha vio a su novia pasar a través de la puerta media abierta del baño con destino a su habitación, sin percatarse que él estuviera dentro.

Intrigado se quitó las últimas prendas y quedando sólo en bóxers fue a su encuentro, cuando llego al cuarto vio como su novia, quien se estaba peinando, saltaba del susto por que no esperaba verlo, después de calmarse vio como su novia lo besaba y abrazaba cariñosamente preguntándole que hacia ahí.

Una vez que se pusieron al corriente de sus días, Sesshomaru fue consciente de que su novia solamente llevaba una toalla envuelta a su anatomía y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a besarla suavemente, mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba a él en busca de sentir más su cuerpo.

Rin por su parte pasado el susto de ver a su novio en el cuarto, ya que no lo había oído entrar y mucho menos dirigirse al baño, se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru iba vestido sólo con sus bóxers, que aunque no era la primera vez que lo veía así, si era la primera vez ella tenía tan poca ropa encima.

Así que cuando después de besarlo y abrazarlo cariñosamente notó que él comenzó a besarla de manera suave pero pegándola mucho a él, se dio cuenta que quería aumentar la intensidad de las caricias y más si tomaba en cuenta la creciente erección de su novio que sentía como se aplastaba en su vientre.

Desde la vez que se sinceró con el ya no rehuía a su toque por que en más de una ocasión su novio había parado en seco sus intenciones cuando ella así se lo había pedido, así que dejándose llevar y sabiendo que su novio pararía si ella comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, dejo que su novio la besase y tocase de manera muy íntima, lo que no se esperó es que en busca de igualar un poco sus estaturas, que ella era por lo menos una cabeza más baja que él, la sentará en su escritorio y abriéndole ligeramente las piernas se acomodará entre ellas para poder besarla con más facilidad.

Si antes ya habían estado piel con piel basándose, ese día Rin sentía muy agradable el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de su novio y buscando sentir más lo abrazó más fuerte abriendo más sus piernas para que el espacio que hubiera entre ellos fuera mínimo. Así estuvieron por largo rato y cuando Sesshomaru hizo el gesto de soltar el agarre de la toalla mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella no pudo resistencia y más cuando vio que solamente bajo la toalla lo suficiente para dejar descubierta su parte superior.

Volviendo a sus labios Seshomaru volvió a abrazar a Rin la cual todavía tenía el cabello húmedo y tenía gotas de agua por la espalda provenientes de él, en un arranque de pasión dejo de abrazarla y sin parar de besarla movió sus manos hacia los pechos de su novia, separándose de ella ligeramente cuando los tocó, no vio objeción en su mirada y por el contrario vio como ella misma aumentó el espacio para que sus manos pudieran alcanzar su objetivo.

Cuando Rin sintió como las manos de su novio dejaron su espalda para dirigirse a su pecho, se sintió un poco asustada pero cuando vio como su novio paró en busca de su consentimiento no pudo más que dejar que la tocará ya que ni ella sabía porque quería más que unos besos, así que se separó un poco de él para darle acceso a sus senos.

Lo que vino a continuación la dejo sin respiración ya que mientras su novio tocaba su pecho izquierdo jugando con su pezón, su boca busco el derecho mientras su lengua hacia lo propio con su otro pezón. Se sentía muy agradable no quería que Sesshomaru se detuviese, así que echándose hacia atrás y apoyándose con las manos en la mesa dejo a su novio el camino libre en su pecho.

Sintiéndose embriaga de placer sólo fue consciente que su novio había parado cuando mirándola a los ojos le decía -**Si seguimos así, ya no creo poder detenerme más adelante, así que sí quieres que paremos este es el momento de que me lo digas**. Rin sintiendo ganas de experimentar más y hacer el amor de una vez por todas con su novio, quitó las manos de la mesa y las dirigió al pecho de su novio mientras le decía -**No quiero parar, quiero hacer el amor contigo, por favor no pares continúa tocándome**.

Seshomaru sintiendo que el cielo se abría la beso ferozmente y jalándola fuertemente la levantó del escritorio mientras que le pedía que se abrasase a él con sus piernas y manos, para luego dirigirse a la cama en donde se sentaba con ella encima de él y comenzaba a besarla de nuevo diciéndole que haría su mejor esfuerzo para que ella sintiese lo que había estado esperando sentir.

Después de besarla un largo rato volvió a jugar con sus senos y cuando notó que ella emitía gemidos de placer, la cargo nuevamente para dejarla recostada en la cama, mientras le quitaba totalmente la toalla que aún tenía enredada en su cintura.

Cuando la acostó le dijo que iría por un preservativo, los cuales habían comprado sólo por precaución en caso de que hicieran el amor, al regresar a su lado Sesshomaru se paró a un lado de la cama y se quitaba los bóxers para liberar su miembro en una evidente erección, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse el preservativo vio como Rin se incorporaba y temiendo que le dijera que no podía seguir, se sorprendió mucho cuando le dijo si ella podía tocarlo a él, sumamente complacido se acostó a su lado y permitió que las manos de su novia vagarán por su cuerpo.

Ya antes había recibido las caricias de Rin pero siempre eran por encima de la ropa y usando siempre pijamas o unos bóxers, así que cuando comenzó a tocarle el pecho y bajar por su vientre, sintió el placer recorrerle el cuerpo, el cual aumentó cuando la mano de Rin toco tímidamente su miembro, incorporando se un poco se acercó a ella y la beso en el hombro mientras le decía que no tuviera miedo, que él era todo de ella y que le gustaba mucho que le tocase.

Rin un poco apenada quiso detenerse e iba a retirar las manos del miembro de su novio, pero él la comenzó a besar de nuevo y le dijo que sí seguía tocándolo ya no podría cumplirle, ella entendiendo se acostó a su lado y dejo que se pusiera el preservativo, para luego ver como su novio se acomodaba entre sus piernas y le decía que se relajará y se dejará llevar.

Besándose por un rato Seshomaru ya no aguantaba las ganas de penetrarla, así que llevando su mano a la pierna izquierda de Rin y subiéndola por encima de sus caderas le dijo que iba a entrar en ella y que sí la lastimaba de alguna manera se lo hiciera saber para parar de inmediato.

Rin relajada por completo con sus caricias solamente asintió para luego sentir como su novio entraba en ella, sorprendiéndose mucho cuando en lugar de sentir incomodidad, sintió muchísimo placer y diciéndole a su novio que se sentía bien, le pidió que siguiera, poco a poco el placer fue en aumento y luego de algunos momentos sintió como sí algo se detuviera en su interior para luego sentirse liviana, abrazada a la espalda de su novio sintió después como el emitía un profundo respiro y caía sobre ella.

Sesshomaru al entrar en ella no notó ningún gesto de incomodidad en la chica y para cuando ella le dijo que se sentía bien y podía seguir, el placer ya se había dispersado por todo su cuerpo, así que cuando comenzó las embestidas éste sólo hizo más que aumentar, al poco rato de moverse dentro de su novia noto como ella alcanzaba el clímax, cosa que a él le tomó sólo unas embestidas más, para luego emitir un profundo respiro y caer sobre ella totalmente satisfecho.

Seshomaru recuperando la respiración se recostó a un lado a su novia y le preguntó sí se sentía bien a lo que ella le contestó que sí y que le había gustado mucho hacer el amor con él. Abrazándola le dio un beso y le dijo que a él le había gustado también. Después de estar un momento acostados le dijo que debía levantarse para retirar el profiláctico y quería darse una ducha, aprovechando el momento le dijo si no quería acompañarlo a lo que Rin un poco sonrojada le dijo que sí.

Más tarde en la cena cuando Kagome vio a su amiga le basto con mantenerle la mirada para darse cuenta lo que había pasado, acercándose discretamente a ella y diciéndole que tenía mucho que contarle, observó como Rin se sonrojaba y le decía que ya hablarían después.

Esa noche al llegar a casa, Rin y Sesshomaru volvieron a hacer el amor y la noche siguiente también y la que siguió a esa también y cada vez que tenían oportunidad, porque parecía que no se cansaban el uno del otro y querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

El tiempo pasó y Rin, Kagome e Inusyasha acabaron sus estudios, la amistad de ellos se afianzó con los años, así como las relaciones entre ellos, tanto que cuando ambas parejas decidieron casarse lo hicieron el mismo día llevando a cabo la celebración en el templo de la familia de Kagome.

La noche de su boda y después de hacer el amor con mucha pasión, Rin se abrazaba a su ahora marido y le decía que no podía ser más feliz y que nunca dejaba de agradecer haberlo conocido pero sobretodo que el haya sido siempre tan paciente con él. Sesshomaru por su parte le decía que volvería a esperar todo el tiempo necesario con tal de estar con ella así desnudos en la cama y con ganas de querer hacer de nuevo el amor.

**Bueno aquí acaba la historia, espero que les haya gustado, ahora como les había comentado dejaré pasar al menos un mes antes de subir las otras que estoy trabajando.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto**

**Kylenete**


End file.
